Devote your love, but
by TensaiSyusuke
Summary: Kai x Ray Toll... Da kommst Du also nach hause... und ich freu mich... und Du bist wieder so gemein zu mir..., schluchzte er leise und gab sich dabei extra Mühe, da er genau wusste, dass das bei Kai wirkte.
1. Immer dasselbe

**Devote ****y****our love, but…**

Gedanklich noch bei der letzten Vorlesung über diverse mathematische Grundprobleme verließen etwa fünfzig Studenten das Ehrfurcht erregende Gebäude der größten Universität in Tokio. Sie alle hatten jetzt frei, hatten genug von Mathematik und Jura und allem, was dazu gehörte, denn schließlich hatten sie den gesamten Vormittag und auch den Nachmittag lang nichts anderes mehr gehört als das.

Zu einen von ihnen zählte ein Russe namens Kai Hiwatari.

Gerne wollte er als unscheinbar und unauffällig beschrieben werden, doch war sein Charakter und sein Auftreten das genaue Gegenteil. Keiner der anderen Studenten hatte je ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt, aber trotzdem kannten sie ihn alle beim Namen und wussten, wie sie ihm gegenüber zu treten hatten, wenn er sie denn jemals ansprechen würde.

Die Wahrheit war, dass sie in gewisser Weise sogar Angst vor ihm hatten. Immerhin hatte ihn noch nie jemand lächeln gesehen und auch noch nie hatte jemand seine Stimme gehört oder das Gefühl gehabt, er hätte sich Zeit für einen von ihnen genommen und wollte sich mit ihnen anfreunden.

Es schien eher so, als wäre er die gesamte Zeit voll bei den Vorlesungen dabei und wenn er dann mal Pause hatte und die anderen Studenten zumeist bei strömenden Regen unter den schmalen Dächern standen und ihrer Nikotinsucht nachgingen, stand er hingegen in den breiten Gängen des großen Gebäudes und war meist in eines der Unterrichtsbücher vertieft.

Kai selbst hingegen war froh, dass sie ihn in Ruhe ließen. Er sagte sich, dass eine Nervensäge zuhause schon genug für ihn war und vermied aus diesem Grunde alle Möglichkeiten, irgendwie in Kontakt mit den anderen zu kommen. Immerhin war das auch nicht ausschlaggebend für sein Studium, denn er war hier, um eine gute Zukunftschance zu ergattern und nicht, um neue Bekanntschaften zu machen, wie nach ihrem Abgang dann eh wieder verschwinden würden.

Außerdem war Kai sowieso lieber alleine. Das war er immer gewesen und er war es gewohnt; kannte es von daher nicht anders. Seine Kindheit war nicht unbedingt die beste und schönste gewesen, aber nun war er erwachsen und sagte sich, dass er alles, was damals schief gelaufen war, jetzt ändern konnte und das tat er auch, wenn er die Chance dazu bekam. Immerhin hatte er es jetzt geschafft, sich ein eigenes Leben aufzubauen – in Tokio. Denn genau genommen kam er ja aus Russland.

Seine derzeitige Behausung war eine relativ kleine Studentenwohnung, die er sich mit seinem Freund bewohnte. Und ebendieser Freund war auch die so genannte Nervensäge, die Kai mittlerweile in seinen Träumen so auf die Nerven ging, dass er nachts nicht mehr schlafen konnte und stattdessen es dann aufgab und lieber weiter für sein Studium lernte.

Es war ja nicht so, dass Kai Ray nicht lieben würde. Er war kein Typ, mit dem man so einfach zurecht kam und er hatte den Chinesen dafür bewundert, dass er es auf Anhieb geschafft hatte. Es hatte ihn fasziniert. i_Er_/i hatte ihn fasziniert. Vielleicht hatte er sich gerade aus diesem Grunde überhaupt auf ihn eingelassen.

Aber eigentlich war Ray ein furchtbar lieber Kerl. Er sah – nach Kais Meinung – ziemlich gut aus, war sehr intelligent und lieb, doch hatte leider ein etwas penetrantes Helfersyndrom und konnte des weiteren teilweise eine sehr nervige Laune haben, die bei Kai natürlich an der falschen Stelle war, denn für den war das der reine Horror.

Und Kai hatte das Gefühl, dass Rays nervige Laune von Tag zu Tag schlimmer wurde…

Als sie zusammen gezogen waren, war alles wunderbar gewesen. Sie kannten sich schon aus ihrer Kindheit; schließlich waren sie beide erfolgreiche Beyblader gewesen. Die erfolgreichsten. Und danach hatten sie sich aus den Augen verloren… und wieder gefunden, als sie sich beide eines Tages bei der Universität anmeldeten und im Vorraum trafen. Und weil sie beide nicht mit irgendeiner fremden Nervensäge in eine Studentenwohnung wollten, einigten sie sich, dass sie zusammen ziehen würden.

Bis dahin hatte Kai auch noch nicht geahnt, dass das so ausarten würde. Er hatte sich gedacht, dass jeder von ihnen sich in sein Zimmer zurückziehen und dass damit Ruhe sein würde. Aber Rays Helfersyndrom äußerte sich zu dieser Zeit ziemlich extrem und dadurch kamen sie sich etwas näher, als Kai es am Anfang vorgehabt hatte.

Viel näher.

Und irgendwann kamen sie sich sogar so nahe, dass zugaben, dass sie den jeweils anderen mehr als nur mochten und gerne eine Beziehung mit ihm führen würden. Das war ein weiter Schritt von Kai, denn so was passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Aber er war neugierig und so ließ er es geschehen.

Das ging dann auch soweit gut und Kai konnte Rays übertriebenes Helfersyndrom ignorieren, bis der Chinese irgendwann verkündete, er würde sein Studium hinschmeißen, weil es ihn langweilte und er keine Lust mehr darauf hatte.

Kai war zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein wenig verstört gewesen, denn mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und auf eine Art und Weise erboste es ihn auch, denn für ihn war ein abgeschlossenes Studium enorm wichtig und da ihm Ray am Herzen lag, wollte er natürlich auch nur das Beste für ihn.

Außerdem bedeutete das, dass Ray aus der Studentenwohnung ausziehen musste, wenn er denn nicht mehr studierte, und da war Kai vollends dagegen gewesen. Denn das würde bedeuten, dass er einen neuen und fremden Mitbewohner bekam und das war das Letzte, was ihm jetzt noch in den Kram passte. Außerdem wollte er Ray ja bei sich haben…

Doch so geistig abwesend, wie Ray bereits war, sah er das nur halb ein und entschied sich also, weiterhin bei der Universität eingeschrieben zu sein, aber einfach nicht zu den Vorlesungen hinzugehen. Die Kosten musste er trotzdem zahlen, aber das schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören und wenn Kai ihn fragte, was er denn vor dem Examen tun würde, dann antwortete Ray nur, dass er sich dann da schon was einfallen ließe.

Der größte Nachteil, der jetzt aber für Kai bestand, war, dass, wenn er heimkam, Ray immer zuhause war und der sich natürlich auch sichtlich freute, wenn er nicht mehr alleine war. Und gerade weil er sich so freute, ging er Kai damit tierisch auf die Nerven und wurde von ihm gedanklich als Nervensäge betitelt.

Das Ende eines harten Studientages begann also wie folgend…

**-x-**

Den gesamten Nachmittag hatte Ray damit verbracht, auf den kalten Fliesen im Flur zu sitzen und auf die Tür zu starren. Er konnte den Augenblick kaum abwarten, an dem Kai zurückkehren würde. Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich gelangweilt und zu nichts Lust gehabt. Und jetzt müsste Kai langsam endlich Schluss haben.

Das war gut. Das würde endlich Beschäftigung bedeuten. Und Beschäftigung mit Kai war immer gut für Ray.

Und allzu lange warten musste er auch nicht mehr, denn da hörte er bereits den Schlüssel im Schloss und sprang auf, um seinem Liebsten auch sofort entgegen zu eilen, wenn dieser die Wohnung betreten hatte.

„Ray, ich bin wieder…"

„Yay! Ich weiß!"

Mit einem kräftigen Hopser sprang der schwarzhaarige Chinese seinen Freund an und schlang überglücklich die Arme um ihn. Er bekam überhaupt nicht mit, wie Kai genervt die Augen verdrehte und den anderen langsam in Richtung Wohnzimmer schob, der immer noch wie eine Klette an ihm klebte.

Nahe der Couch schubste er den Chinesen dann sanft von sich, so dass er auf den weichen Kissen landete. Dann wandte er sich ab, zog sich den Mantel und die Schuhe aus und war auf dem besten Weg, in der Küche zu verschwinden.

„Kai!"

Natürlich kam er gar nicht so weit. Er nannte Ray ja nicht umsonst eine Nervensäge.

„Was?", fauchte er äußerst gereizt und drehte sich nicht einmal um, auch wenn er mittlerweile schon im Türrahmen der Küche stand.

„Willst Du mir nicht wenigstens 'nen Kuss geben?", nuschelte er der andere und setzte sein lieblichstes Lächeln auf. Gott sei Dank konnte Kai es nicht sehen, sonst hätte er sicher Aggressionen bekommen.

„Nein! Ich geb Dir gleich was andres!"

„Ja? Was denn?", erwiderte Ray, sprang vom Sofa auf und trapste auf ihn zu.

Kai verdrehte nur die Augen. Da war er gerade aus dem Stress in der Uni raus, da ging es zuhause gleich weiter…

Von hinten schlang Ray die Arme um den Oberkörper seines Freundes, der immer noch im Türrahmen stand und dessen Körper leicht vor Wut bebte. Doch gut drauf wie der Chinese nun mal war, ignorierte er das gekonnt und drückte sich mit Nachdruck an den anderen.

„Kai chan…", nuschelte er sanft nahe dem Ohr des anderen, worauf er nur wieder ein gereiztes „Nenn mich nicht so!" und „Lass mich in Frieden!" erhielt, wovon er sich aber auch nicht weiter stören ließ, „Ich hab den ganzen Tag auf Dich gewartet…"

„Ja und!"

Kai blinzelte irritiert, als der andere doch tatsächlich darauf von ihm abließ. Sonst war das doch auch nicht so einfach gewesen… Mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich um.

Ray hatte die Arme vor sich verschränkt und blickte betreten auf den Boden. Das war ein Stimmungsumschwung der höchsten Stufe

„Toll… Da kommst Du also nach hause… und ich freu mich… und Du bist wieder so gemein zu mir…", schluchzte er leise und gab sich dabei extra Mühe, da er genau wusste, dass das bei Kai wirkte.

Dieser hob auch gleich beschwichtigend die Hände; schließlich konnte er seinen Freund nicht so bedrückt sehen und sein schlechtes Gewissen wollte dadurch auch keine Ruhe geben.

„Hey… komm schon, Ray… So hab ich das gar nicht gemeint…" Etwas notdürftig presste er die Worte hervor. Das war wirklich nicht seine Stärke.

„Doch, hast Du! Du hasst mich…"

„Komm schon, laber nicht so ein Zeug, Du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt…"

Doch der erneute Stimmungsumschwung seitens Ray, auf den Kai gehofft hatte, blieb aus. Er stand immer noch ein wenig bockig dort herum und sah den Blauhaarigen nicht einmal an.

„Ich hatte nur einen stressigen Tag heute… das ist alles.", versuchte er es weiter und konnte Sekunden später schon spüren, dass das die falsche Antwort gewesen war.

„Baka! Das hast Du gestern und die Tage davor auch schon gesagt!", fauchte Ray und entfernte sich rückwärts einige Schritte von ihm, „Immer hast Du was anderes und immer nerve ich Dich!"

Das Teufelchen in Kais Ohr sprach: _Ja, verdammt! Er hat's geschnallt! Mach, dass Du hier wegkommst, Alter! Deine Chance!_

Das Engelchen in seinem Ohr hingegen rief: _Der Arme! Gleich wird er weinen… Du hast ihn schon die letzten Tage so hingehalten… Tu etwas!_

Ein wenig verzweifelt blickte der Russe durch den Raum und suchte nach einer Lösung.

Das Engelchen hatte doch die größere Entscheidungskraft.

Aber wie konnte er Ray wieder beruhigen?

„Du hasst mich… Sicher trennst Du Dich bald von mir…", schluchzte Ray weiter, als galt es, in den Aufnahmen für eine Soap eine besonders gute Vorstellung hinzulegen.

„Ich hasse Dich doch nicht…" Kai stieß ein Seufzen aus. Er konnte natürlich nicht ahnen, dass der andere nur darauf wartete, dass er endlich den ersten Schritt tat.

Aber Ray hatte den Russen natürlich richtig eingeschätzt.

Etwas schüchtern tat dieser denn nun endlich einige Schritte auf ihn zu, bis er vor ihm stand. Dann legte er langsam die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich.

„Komm schon… Sei nicht sauer…"

Durch diese Geste war für Ray der Tag wieder gerettet und seine Laune steigerte sich wieder. Denn Kai hatte den ersten Schritt gemacht und hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er seine Nähe doch brauchte und sie von sich aus auch geben konnte.

„Okay.", flüsterte er, während er sich in die starken Arme des anderen schmiegte.

Kai hingegen verzweifelt nun innerlich schon fast. Jeden Tag lief diese Szene so ab und jeden Tag war danach wieder alles in Ordnung. Nun ja – fast. Denn meist folgte darauf noch etwas ganz Anderes… von Rays Seite ausgehend.

„Kai chan…"

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht einen genervten Kommentar über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen. Sollte Ray ihn doch so nennen. Er würde davon nicht sterben… Er durfte nur nicht wieder dafür sorgen, dass der andere wieder schlechte Laune bekam.

„Du nimmst Dir doch heute mal Zeit für mich… jah?"

Sich ein leises Seufzen verkneifend schloss Kai die Augen und versuchte an irgendetwas anderes zu denken. Aber er konnte auch nicht so tun, als würde er ihn nicht hören… Das hatte er schon einmal versucht und das war definitiv nach hinten durchgegangen.

Demnach blieb nur noch eine Lösung: Er musste ein weiteres Mal nachgeben und seinen Feierabend dem anderen widmen.

An sich war das ja nicht mal so schlimm. Aber dadurch, dass Rays Persönlichkeit sich in den letzten Wochen so drastisch verändert hatte, fiel es Kai doch ein wenig schwerer als sonst. Und Lust hatte er auch nicht mehr unbedingt darauf.

„Kaiii…"

Ray wurde langsam ungeduldig. Dass der andere ihm noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte, war definitiv ein schlechtes Zeichen. Und schlechte Zeichen sorgten regelmäßig dafür, dass seine Laune wieder schlechter wurde. Er wusste, dass Kai das nicht noch ein weiteres Mal riskieren würde.

„Ehm… ja. Klar.", kam nun endlich die rettende Antwort und Rays Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Yay!"

Ruckartig befreite er sich aus den Armen des andere und packte dann auch gleich dessen Hand und zog ihn zurück Richtung Sofa. Kai wusste schon, wie das weiter ablaufen würde.

Dort angekommen drückte er den Blauhaarigen auf die dunkelroten Kissen und ließ sich auf dessen Schoß nieder, wo er sich eng an ihn kuschelte und erneut in seine Arme schmiegte. Ein wenig aufdringlich. Aber Kai versuchte das einfach zu ignorieren.

„…dass Du Dir von Deinem Stress mal Zeit nimmst für mich…", hauchte Ray und blickte dem anderen dabei tief in die Augen, „…das ist so süß von Dir…"

**  
**Kai verzog nur etwas überfordert einen Mundwinkel und riet sich innerlich, einfach mal abzuwarten, was jetzt noch von Rays Seite kommen würde. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und er war vom Warten so müde, dass er sowieso gleich wieder in seinen Armen einschlafen würde. Das war schon an manchen Tagen passiert und für ihn natürlich die perfekte Rettung gewesen.

Doch Ray schien nicht besonders müde zu sein und auch nicht gewillt, den Russen so schnell wieder in Ruhe zu lassen. Darauf musste er sich dann wohl oder übel einstellen.

„Hm?"

Fragend legte der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf schief, als er bemerkte, wie weit der andere wohl mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder abgedriftet war.

Eben war noch so eine schöne Stimmung gewesen und jetzt so was! Das war sehr schlecht für seine Laune. Sehr schlecht.

„Kai…", presste er leise hervor und sein Blick wurde ein wenig ausdrucksvoller und zeigte natürlich sofort, dass der Angesprochene seine Gedanken sofort wieder ihm zuzuwenden hatte.

„Was ist denn?", antwortete jener unschuldig und hoffte inständig, dass Rays Laune schnell wieder auf die ursprüngliche Höhe zurückkehren würde.

„Sag nicht _was ist denn_ zu mir! Das klingt so unhöflich!"

Kai blinzelte verwirrt. Gab es denn noch irgendetwas auf der Welt, was er dem anderen gegenüber nicht falsch machen konnte?

„Sag mal, Kai…", begann Ray dann aber auch schon gleich wieder und er war froh, dass ihn das von der Szene davor ablenkte, „Du liebst mich doch, oder?"

Oh-oh – die Glocken in Kais Verstand schlugen Alarm. Eine solche Aussage trug meist sehr böse Folgen mit sich. Und er war nicht sicher, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, wie das, was Ray ihm sagen wollte, weiterging…

„Ja… das weißt Du doch.", presste er hervor und hoffte, dass Ray jetzt nicht dachte, er würde das nur sagen, weil er das hören wollte. Aber ob der Chinese soweit denken würde? Er bezweifelte es.

„Gut…", Ray seufzte leise, „dann…"

„Dann?"

„Dann… kannst Du ja mal wieder mit mir schlafen…"


	2. Rays Baby

Als Kai am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er etwas Schweres auf seinem Oberkörper und musste feststellen, dass es sich dabei um seinen Freund Ray handelte, der quer über das Bett und natürlich auch über ihn drüber da lag und alle Viere seitlich von sich streckte, nicht unbedingt leise vor sich hin schnarchend.

Kai versuchte, ihn von sich runter zu schieben, ohne ihn dabei zu wecken, doch als er Ray auch nur an der Schulter berührte, räkelte dieser sich schon und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Der letzte Abend war wohl trotz allem doch ein wenig anstrengend gewesen.

„Morgen…", nuschelte der Schwarzhaarige, schloss die Augen wieder und schmiegte sich enger an seinen Freund, der eigentlich schon seit mindestens zehn Minuten mit seinem Gewissen kämpfte, denn im Grunde musste er dringend mal ins Badezimmer…

„Ray, lass mich los…"

„Dableiben."

Kai wusste nun wieder, weswegen getrennte Betten am Anfang so eine tolle Idee gewesen waren. Er konnte morgens aufwachen, ohne dass jemand – i_Etwas_/i – auf ihm drauf lag und ihm beinahe die Luft nahm und auch deutlich auf seine Blase drückte, die er letztendlich nicht einmal entleeren durfte.

„Ich muss mal.", drängte ihn der Russe und stemmte sich ein wenig fester gegen ihn, was aber auch nicht unbedingt viel half. Aber Ray gab ihn aber schließlich trotzdem frei und blickte ihn total verschlafen an.

„Ach so. Aber Du kommst wieder!"

Kai verdrehte die Augen.

„Klar. Das ist schließlich mein Zimmer und das ist auch mein Bett. Darf ich jetzt trotzdem pinkeln?"

Ray gab sich zufrieden und rutschte ein Stück von ihm weg, so dass Kai aufstehen konnte. Allerdings wurde es ein wenig kalte ohne ihn, weswegen der Chinese sich dick in die Decke einmummelte. Er war bereits auf dem besten Weg, wieder einzuschlafen.

Nach kurzer Zeit erschien Kai dann auch wieder. Er hatte sich bereits um- bzw. angezogen; als Vorsichtsmaßnahme, dass Ray auf die Idee käme, er könnte ja noch mal ins Bett kommen, damit er ihn dort gefangen halten konnte.

„Kaiiii…"

Ray war aus seinem Halbschlaf erwacht, hatte sich aufgesetzt und gemerkt, dass Kai sich zwar im Raum befand, allerdings aber keinerlei Absichten hatte, wieder zu ihm in die Federn zu kommen. So ging das nun gar nicht.

„Was machst Du?"

Er legte den Kopf schief und blickte den Älteren auf seine typische kindlich naive Art an.

„Ich… geh jetzt Frühstück machen.", sagte jener, als wäre das nur so eine Randbemerkung, die er eben mal in ein Gespräch einwerfen wollte.

„Aha.", erwiderte Ray nur. Die Rädchen in seinem Kopf schienen zu arbeiten. Er war wohl gerade am Überlegen, ob er Kai eine Szene machen sollte oder nicht.

Kai entschied sich, wenigstens einmal einigermaßen freundlich zu sein und ging wieder zu Ray ans Bett, beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Sei nicht böse.", sagte er leise und fühlte sich dabei ein wenig abwesend; als stünde er neben seinem Körper und beobachtete sich selbst dabei, was er denn tat; was nicht zu ihm passte.

Ray blinzelte und sah ihn dann völlig begeistert an. Er wollte gleich die Arme um seinen Hals schlingen und ihn sofort wieder ins Bett zerren, doch Kai kam ihm zuvor und hielt sie fest; er hatte so was schon kommen sehen.

„Nein, ich hab doch gesagt, ich mache jetzt Frühstück."

Mit einem etwas frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck sah Ray dabei zu, wie sein Freund das Zimmer erneut verließ. Dann ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.

Kai hoffte währenddessen, dass er wohl noch etwas länger liegen blieb, denn umso mehr Zeit hatte er mal für sich selbst, ohne dass jene Klette an ihm hing. Es war ja nicht so, dass er Ray nicht mochte oder er ihn loswerden wollte, aber das temporäre Verhalten ging ihm so auf die Nerven, dass er schon fast von Belästigung sprechen wollte, wenn er daran dachte. Das Schlechteste daran war aber, dass ihm nichts einfiel, wie er Ray wieder normal werden lassen konnte. Was, wenn das jetzt immer so weiterging?

Er begann alleine zu frühstücken, da er überhaupt keine Lust hatte, auf Ray zu warten. Er konnte ja nicht einschätzen, wann der aufstehen würde, nachdem sich das von Tag zu Tag änderte.

Aber dass es im Moment Wochenende war, war ein verdammt schlechtes Ohmen. Das bedeutete, dass sie beide zwei lange Tage alleine zuhause waren und er keine Chance hatte, von seiner aufgedrehten Klette zu entkommen. Es ließ sich ja aushalten, wenn er ab und an mal Zeit hatte, in der er für sich war, aber die Wochenenden waren meistens ziemlich anstrengend und vor allem auch ziemlich nervenaufreibend.

Doch Ray ließ sich in den nächsten Stunden nicht im Wohnzimmer oder der Küche blicken, was Kai die Möglichkeit gab, in aller Ruhe etwas zu lernen und Dinge zu erledigen, für die er keine Zeit gehabt hatte, da Ray ihn ja immer vereinnahmte, sobald er überhaupt zuhause war. Doch nun hatte er eine gute Konzentration und nicht einmal das laute Radio konnte ihn dabei stören. Er hatte das Gefühl, nach langer Zeit endlich mal wieder Ruhe zu empfinden.

Ray hingegen lag im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Ihm kreisten dieselben Gedanken im Kopf, die ihn schon die gesamten letzten Wochen nervten. Er kam einfach nicht davon los. Vielleicht war auch das ein Grund für seine plötzliche Veränderung gewesen. Obwohl Ray selbst natürlich nicht aufgefallen war, dass er sich verändert hatte. Für ihn war alles wie früher, nur dass Kai irgendwie gestresst wirkte. Den Grund dafür konnte er sich nicht denken, aber irgendwie interessierte er ihn auch nicht wirklich.

Es war schon fast Nachmittag, als Ray dann endlich aufstand, sich wusch und sich etwas Neues anzog. Schweigend ging er dann zu Kai, der in der Küche saß und über seinen Büchern brütete. Er sprang ihn nicht an, er redete nicht auf ihn ein, sondern ging einfach wortlos zum Kühlschrank und suchte sich etwas zu Essen heraus. Kais verwirrten Blick im Rücken bemerkte er überhaupt nicht.

Mit dem „Frühstück" ließ er sich dann gegenüber von Kai am Tisch nieder und begann schweigend zu essen. Nachdenklich starrte er an die Decke.

Nach einer Weile klappte der Blauhaarige seine Bücher zu. So laut, dass Ray dadurch fast zusammengezuckt wäre. Doch viel mehr verwirrte ihn der etwas aggressive Blick, den sein Freund ihm schenkte. Was hatte er denn getan? Nichts!

„Sag schon!"

Ray hob die Augenbrauen an und sah ihn fragend an. Er hatte doch überhaupt nichts getan, als sich an den Tisch gesetzt und still gefrühstückt. Durfte er das etwa nicht mehr?

„Bist Du immer noch sauer, dass ich aufgestanden bin oder was!"

Der Chinese blinzelte etwas verwirrt und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Das war doch schon wieder Stunden her, dass Kai aufgestanden war und außerdem war er da noch im Halbschlaf gewesen, das heißt, er hatte das sowieso nicht ganz mitgekriegt.

„Was ist es dann?"

Ray antwortete nicht, sondern frühstückte weiter. Er schien sich immer noch Gedanken um etwas für Kai Unbekanntes zu machen, die sein Handeln soweit einschränkten, dass er mal wieder wie früher war – ruhig und in sich gekehrt.

„Jetzt sag halt dann! Wenn Du es mir nicht sagst, kann ich Dir auch nicht helfen!"

Kai erhob sich vom Stuhl.

„Ich mach doch gar nichts, also was soll sein?", erwiderte Ray ein wenig irritiert, weil er einfach nicht verstand, was los war.

„Was soll schon sein? Du sitzt hier, sprichst kein Wort mit mir! In den letzten Tagen konnte ich mich kaum retten vor Dir und dann so was…"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Allerdings hatte er auch keine Lust auf eine weitere Diskussion und packte darum seine Bücher und klemmte sie sich unter den Arm, um damit endlich wieder in sein Zimmer verschwinden zu können.

„Aber…"

In diesem Moment hatte Ray das Gefühl, dass, egal, wie er es machte, es nie richtig war. Wenn er mal auf Kai zuging – so empfand er es -, dann wies dieser ihn ab und war äußerst säuerlich und wenn er dann mal nichts tat und nur für sich war, nicht mit ihm sprach, dann passte das Kai auch wieder nicht und er machte ihm eine Szene.

Was nur wieder mit Kai los war? Der war irgendwie so launisch, das kannte Ray gar nicht von ihm.

„Sag mal, Kai…"

Ray entschied sich, das Thema, das ihm die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf ging, doch mal anzusprechen; wenn auch nur im entferntesten Sinne. Er konnte sich schließlich schon denken, wie Kai darauf reagieren würde.

„Was!", war die giftige Antwort, die er erhielt. Doch Ray ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten.

„Hast Du… eigentlich schon mal darüber nachgedacht, Kinder zu haben?"

Die Bücher landeten auf dem Boden, verschiedene Notizzettel fielen heraus und verteilten sich auf dem Fliesenboden der Küche. Kai blickte ihn an, als habe er ihm erzählt, er hätte einen Packt mit dem Satan geschlossen.

„Ray…"

„Was denn? Ist doch nur eine Frage!"

Kai und Kinder…? Nein, irgendwie passte das gar nicht so in die Zukunftsplanung, die er sich vorgestellt hatte. Kindererziehung war was für Mädchen. Außerdem wusste er nicht, wie er mit einem Kind umgehen würde – nach dem, was er so alles in der Abtei erlebt hatte. Er hatte ja nie direkt eine richtige Kindheit gehabt und hatte deswegen auch nicht unbedingt viel Ahnung von Erziehung.

Doch in diesem Moment machte auf einmal alles Sinn.

„Ray… Du kannst nicht schwanger werden…", flüsterte er in einem fast schon unheimlichen Ton und starrte ihn an.

Der Chinese seufzte und schob sein Frühstück von sich. Der Hunger war ihm jetzt wieder vergangen.

„Ich weiß…"

„Sag mir nicht, dass Du aus diesem Grund hier diese Show abziehst. Ray, Du bist ein Junge, ein Kerl, ein Typ, verstehst Du?"

Kai ignorierte die Bücher, die auf dem Boden lagen. Er würde sich zwar an den Folgetagen über die Eselsohren und Knicke ärgern, aber das war nun zweitrangig. Ohne den Haufen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, stieg er darüber hinweg und blieb hinter Ray stehen.

„Ich weiß…"

„Vielleicht solltest Du Dir das mit den Kindern in 10 Jahren noch mal überlegen... und spätestens dann realisieren, dass Du voll und ganz männlich bist und Männer außerhalb von Hollywood keine Kinder kriegen können..."

Ray zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er war deprimiert. Eher gesagt war er so enttäuscht und traurig, dass er gar nicht wusste, wo hin mit seinen Gefühlen. Er stützte den Kopf auf den Ellenbogen ab und starrte bedrückt auf den Tisch, was Kai natürlich nicht verborgen blieb.

Etwas schüchtern legte er von hinten die Arme um ihn und versuchte ihn an sich zu drücken. Körperkontakt hatte Ray doch sonst auch immer geholfen, also wieso nicht auch dieses Mal. Und in der Tat rührte der Schwarzhaarige sich nicht, sondern blieb einfach dort sitzen und starrte weiter auf die Tischplatte. Es musste ihn zutiefst deprimiert haben, was Kai gesagt hatte.

„Ray…", er legte den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab und lehnte sich leicht an ihn, „Das ist nun mal von Mutter Natur so bestimmt worden."

Mittlerweile fragte Kai sich wirklich, ob es nicht er war, der diese Stimmungsschwankungen hatte. Vielleicht war es auch nur Rays schlechter Einfluss. Aber hätte er sich selbst so gesehen, hätte er wohl für die nächsten hundert Jahrzehnte seine Identität verneint.

„Ich weiß…", wiederholte Ray zum unendlichsten Male, doch Kai war froh, dass er überhaupt etwas von sich gab.

„Wieso… wieso willst Du denn unbedingt ein Kind haben?", fragte der Russe nach einer Weile leise und berührte mit seiner Wange Rays.

„Ich kann es nicht genau sagen… aber… das ist nur so ein Gefühl in mir…"

Kai war schwer beeindruckt. Ray konnte wieder ein Gefühl äußern, ohne zu schreien, zu tanzen, zu weinen und Gegenstände nach ihm zu werfen. Das war doch mal ein Fortschritt! Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es auch dabei blieb.

„Und… wenn Du Dir einen Job suchst… mit Kindern?"

Ray sah Kai entrüstet an. „Das ist nicht dasselbe!"

„Verstehe."

Sein Freund wollte also unbedingt ein eigenes Kind kriegen. Immerhin hatte er wenigstens schon realisiert, dass das technisch nicht möglich war. Aber viel weiter brachte sie das auch nicht, wenn die gesamte Aktion über Wochen jetzt nur wegen Rays Babywunsch ablief. Das bedeutete, wenn Rays Babywunsch ewig bestand, würde auch ewig diese Laune bestehen. Aber weshalb? Hatte er geglaubt, er wäre schwanger, wenn er sich so launisch verhalten würde?

„Ich würd' Dir ja gern ein Baby machen, aber ich bin dafür nicht so geeignet…"

Ray schob ihn von sich und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er das wirklich gesagt hatte.

„W-wirklich?", fragte er schüchtern und eine leichte Röte legte sich auf seine Wangen.

Mit einem Mal empfand Kai die Situation als verdammt peinlich und er wollte am liebsten verschwinden. Er hatte so gar nicht wie er selbst gehandelt und irgendwie brachte ihn das durcheinander, denn er hatte kein Recht, Ray seine Stimmungswechsel vorzuwerfen, wenn er selbst sich auch nicht besser benahm…

Weil er sich durch die wirren Gedanken nicht mehr erinnern konnte, was Ray als letztes gesagt hatte, schwieg er einfach und antwortete nicht darauf. Dieser schenkte ihm einen äußerst verwirrten Blick.

„Kai? Was ist?"

„Nichts, was sollte auch sein?"

Ray blickte ihn einige Sekunden abschätzend an, dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder und er lächelte. Es deprimierte ihn zwar immer noch, dass Kai etwas gegen Kinder hatte und er niemals in der Lage war, ein Kind zu bekommen, aber immerhin war Kai lieb zu ihm und mal nicht genervt, wie es in den letzten Wochen zunehmend der Fall gewesen war.

Er hob die Hand und strich damit über die Wange des Russen. Er war sich sicher, dass Kai ein wunderbarer Vater wäre. Und allein die Vorstellung, lauter kleine Kais um sich herum zu haben, war ziemlich verlockend. Wenn das alles nur nicht so unmöglich wäre…

Vielleicht sollte er sich den Gedanken wirklich aus dem Kopf schlagen. Vielleicht war das wirklich total unsinnig gewesen. Er konnte es sich ja selbst nicht erklären, wie er denn überhaupt an den Gedanken gekommen war. Er wusste doch selbst ganz genau, dass er ein Kerl war und dass er auch immer froh darüber gewesen war, da er sich immer vorgestellt hatte, dass es schrecklich sein musste, eine Frau zu sein.

Ray überbrückte die wenigen Zentimeter zwischen ihren Gesichtern und küsste Kai sanft auf die Lippen. Er wollte sich schon wieder zurückziehen, doch dann spürte er zwei warme Arme, die sich um seine Schultern legten und ihn näher an sich heran zogen.


	3. Urawa

Nun waren schon einige Tage vergangen und Kai hatte das Gefühl, dass Ray langsam wieder normal wurde. Er war wieder ruhiger und ausgeglichener und hing nicht ständig wie eine Klette an ihm, womit der Blauhaarige auch endlich mal selbst zur Ruhe kam und sich etwas mehr mit seinem Studium befassen konnte. Ray wollte jedoch von seinem immer noch nichts wissen – Kai hatte natürlich versucht, seinen Freund nach dem erneuten Stimmungswechsel dazu zu überreden, weiterzumachen, war aber kläglich gescheitert.

Als Kai nach einem wiederholt anstrengenden Tag nach hause zurückgekehrt war, war er etwas erschrocken gewesen, dass er Ray nicht vorfand. Normalerweise befand sich dieser nämlich immer zuhause – zumindest war es so, nachdem er sein Studium abgebrochen hatte. Am liebsten hätte Kai gehofft, er hätte sich anders entschieden und sein Studium doch vorgesetzt. Aber dem war wohl nicht so.

Und so wartete Kai völlig irritiert und planlos in ihrer Studentenwohnung. Es wurde langsam Abend und Ray tauchte nicht auf. Irgendetwas war zweifelsohne faul, das spürte er. Nur wusste er nicht, was es war. Doch wusste er, dass es nichts brachte, wenn er einfach nur herum saß oder wie ein wilder Hahn auf und ab stolzierte, also machte er sich daran, eine Kleinigkeit fürs Abendessen zuzubreiten – in der Hoffnung, Ray würde bald auftauchen.

Es war bereits dunkel, als er endlich das Türschloss hörte. Doch redete er sich ein, Ruhe zu bewahren und so zu tun, als hätte ihn Rays Abwesenheit nichts gekümmert. Er war schließlich ein Hiwatari und die Hiwataris benahmen sich nun mal von Zeit zu Zeit so.

Wenige Sekunden später erschien Ray in der Küche. Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen und müde aus und hatte eine Mappe mit Papieren unterm Arm, die er allerdings hinter seinem Rücken versteckte, als er sah, dass Kai in der Küche saß und ihn abwartend und mit einer gewissen Kälte im Gesichtsausdruck anblickte.

„Hey.", sagte er leise und blieb im Türrahmen stehen, wo er die Mappe gut hinter sich verstecken konnte.

„Hey.", meinte Kai darauf nur und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Essen zu. Gelangweilt stocherte er im Fertignudelauflauf herum. Er gab sich nicht die Mühe, Ray zu fragen, wo er gewesen war. Das, so fand er, sollte er ihm schon selbst mitteilen.

„Ich… Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät komme. Ich hätte Dir Bescheid sagen sollen. Tut mir leid."

Kai nickte nur abwesend und blickte auf seinen Teller, der mittlerweile nicht mehr so ansehnlich aussah wie zuvor. Nervös hatte er mit der Gabel im Essen herumgestochert. Jetzt fühlte er sich eher beleidigt.

„Ich war in Urawa."

Er nickte erneut, ehe er überhaupt realisierte, was Ray gerade gesagt hatte. Was machte er in einer Stadt, die so weit von Tokio entfernt war? Irgendetwas war komisch; irgendetwas an der Sache stank bestialisch.

„Aha.", meinte er nur ein wenig teilnahmslos und hoffte trotzdem, dass der Schwarzhaarige weiter reden und ihm erzählen würde, wo er gewesen war. Er hasste es, über Dinge nicht Bescheid zu wissen, die ihn betrafen bzw. in seiner näheren Umgebung geschahen. Das gab ihm das Gefühl der Schwäche.

„Gut, dann, ehm…", Ray rang nach Worten, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass der andere äußerst kühl zu ihm war, „…ich glaub, es ist besser, wenn ich gleich schlafen gehe… War sehr anstrengend heute und ich bin sehr müde… Dann also… gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht.", erwiderte Kai nur monoton.

Er fühlte sich einfach nur beschissen. Ray war den gesamten Tag weg gewesen und kam nach hause und erklärte ihm so gut wie gar nichts. Er verheimlichte ihm etwas und Kai war sich sicher, dass es sich um etwas handelte, was Ray ihm eigentlich nicht verheimlichen durfte. Das spürte er. Doch was sollte er tun? Er konnte ihn schließlich nicht einfach so dazu zwingen, ihm zu erzählen, was er denn in Urawa genau getan und womit er seinen Tag verbracht hatte.

Vielleicht war er ja in einem Selbsthilfekurs für Männer, die gerne Kinder haben wollen, dachte Kai ironisch. Doch als er noch einmal darüber nachdachte, hoffte er, dass das nicht wirklich so war. Mit sich darum kreisenden Gedanken ging er ins Bett und fand erst spät Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen war Ray schon vor ihm wach und bereitete sogar schon Frühstück vor, was insofern völlig unreal erschien, da Kai ein notorischer Frühaufsteher war, der am liebsten sogar schon vor dem Morgengrauen aus den Federn schlich. Dementsprechend verwirrt war er auch, als er seinen Freund schon so früh im wachen Zustand vorfand. Dieser schien sich aber keine besonders große Sache zu machen.

Ein unfreundliches „Morgen" knurrend nahm Kai sich eine Tasse Kaffee und ließ sich dann am Küchentisch nieder, wo er erstmal die Ellenbogen aufstützte und einen nicht besonders erholten Eindruck machte. Seine wirren Gedanken hatten ihn in der Nacht nicht schlafen lassen und dementsprechend fertig fühlte er sich nun.

Ray erwiderte ebenfalls ein leises „Guten Morgen, Kai" und begann sich dann, ein fröhliches Liedchen summend, wieder seiner Arbeit hinzugeben. Als der Blauhaarige genauer hinsah, erkannte er, dass der andere wohl so eine Art Brotzeit vorbereitete, wie als wenn er sie mit irgendwo hin nehmen wollte.

„Du fährst also heute wieder weg? Nach Urawa?", fragte er, wobei er zunehmend wacher wurde.

„Ja", erwiderte Ray nach einer Weile des Schweigens – er schien sich genau überlegt zu haben, was er antworten sollte, „Ich komme wohl auch erst wieder gegen Abend zurück, Du brauchst also nicht mit dem Abendessen auf mich warten, ich denke, das schaff ich zeitlich nicht."

Klar. Es war ja auch das Normalste der Welt, dass Ray mal einfach Lust bekam, die gesamten Tage ohne Beschäftigung irgendwo in Urawa zu verbringen. Ohne Beschäftigung? Schön wär's. Kai hatte natürlich immer noch keinen Plan, was sich da abspielte.

„Du willst mir nicht zufällig verraten, was Du überhaupt in Urawa machst?"

Ray schwieg. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er es nicht loswerden. Er überlegte fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede, aber er wollte Kai eigentlich nicht anlügen, also schien es ihm das Beste zu sein, die Sache einfach hinaus zu zögern, bis er wusste, was er antworten konnte, ohne dass sein Freund weiter unangenehme Fragen stellen würde.

„Ich erzähl's Dir heute Abend.", sprach er leise und wich dabei Kais Blick aus. Dieser hatte das Gefühl, dass es keine zehn Minuten dauerte, bis Ray dann tatsächlich die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Auf dem Weg nach nirgendwo.

Kai hatte keine Lust mehr. Ihm wurde das alles zu dumm. Er war zwar nicht unbedingt der ehrlichste und offenste Mensch der Welt, vor allem nicht Ray gegenüber, aber er hasste die Art, wie Ray mit ihm umging. Oder eher nicht umging – er war ja nicht da! Da wünschte er sich noch eher, er wäre wieder die Klette, die er vor kurzer Zeit noch gewesen war. Das war einfacher gewesen als das jetzt.

Kai ernannte den Tag zum offiziellen „Ich-bin-total-beleidigt-und-alles-kotzt-mich-an"-Tag und blieb zuhause. Er tröstete sich, dass er sich bei der Uni eh nicht konzentrieren hätte können, da er zu müde war und ihn immer noch der Gedanke an Ray und dessen Verschwinden störte. Somit trank er noch einige paar Tassen Kaffee, bis er sich dann entschloss, wieder ins Bett zu gehen und seinen Schlafmangel zu beseitigen. Aufgrund dessen schlief er sogar schneller ein als am Abend zuvor. Und länger.

Er schlief sogar so lange, dass er abends nicht einmal bemerkte, dass Ray nach hause kam und nach ihm rief, da er ein wenig überrascht war, den Blauhaarigen nicht lernenderweise im Wohnzimmer oder der Küche vorzufinden. Letztendlich wachte er erst auf, als er spürte, dass ihn etwas an der Schulter gepackt und durchgeschüttelt hatte.

„Kai! Was ist los?"

Ray hatte ihn total besorgt angesehen und immer weiter angestupst und an ihm gerüttelt, als wollte er verhindern, dass er noch einmal einschlief. Das alles war so gar nicht Kai-like.

„Was los ist?", hatte der Russe darauf verschlafen gemurmelt, „Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Was machst Du den gesamten Tag in Urawa?"

Somit waren sie wieder beim Thema angekommen und Ray hatte ihn auch sofort losgelassen und war einen Schritt von ihm weggetreten. Er wollte also immer noch nicht über dieses Thema reden. Kai kam sich ziemlich übergangen vor.

„Na, wenn Du es mir immer noch nicht sagen willst, dann kann ich ja weiter schlafen." Mit diesem Worten drehte er sich wieder herum und kuschelte sich in sein Kissen, das mittlerweile schon ziemlich plattgelegen war.

Ray überlegte, was er tun sollte. Er musste Kai davon erzählen – früher oder später –, das stand fest. Aber solange er die Chance hatte, wollte er es so weit hinauszögern, wie es ihm nur möglich war. Es war ihm peinlich, auch wenn es eigentlich gar keinen Grund dafür gab. Und er hatte Angst, dass der Russe ausrasten würde, wenn er es erfuhr. Am Besten wäre wohl, Ray wäre zu dem Zeitpunkt gar nicht anwesend. Doch er konnte sich vorstellen, dass er Kai dann vollständig vergessen konnte, denn dieser würde darauf dann wohl gerade deswegen so ausrasten, dass er sich vielleicht sogar von ihm trennen würde.

„Ich hoffe nur, Du hast nicht irgendwie wen anders… da in Urawa…", nuschelte er in sein Kissen und schloss langsam die Augen.

Ray blinzelte erstaunt. „Jemand anderen? Wie kommst Du nur darauf?"

„Nur so ein Gedanke."

Darauf drehte er sich wieder auf die andere Seite und zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn, sodass sie fast seinen gesamten Körper bedeckte.

„Ich würde Dich niemals betrügen.", flüsterte Ray schuldbewusst. Er wollte nicht, dass Kai auch nur an so etwas dachte.

„Wer weiß."

Der Schwarzhaarige war schockiert, dass sein Freund es auch nur in Betracht zog, dass er ihm fremdgehen könnte. Niemals hätte er das erwartet. Aber wenn er so die Situation überdachte und vor allem sein eigenes Verhalten, dann konnte er es eigentlich gut nachvollziehen. Ich bin so ein Trottel, dachte er und sah auf den halb schlafenden Kai hinab, ich trau mich nicht mal, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Kai…"

In diesem Moment bereute Ray das, was er getan hatte, zutiefst. Er bereute es, dass er nach Urawa gefahren war, auch wenn es ihm noch so viel bedeutet hatte. Er hatte dabei nur an das gedacht, was er sich gewünscht hatte und wonach er sich sehnte. Aber was Kai dabei dachte und vor allem, was er ihm ein paar Tage zuvor dazu gesagt hatte, das hatte ihn einfach nicht interessiert. Er hatte ihn einfach übergangen und seine Meinung überhaupt nicht in Betracht genommen, auch wenn die Sache ihn genau so betraf wie Ray selbst.

Er blickte erneut auf den Schlafenden, der sich in sein Kissen kauerte, als sei er nur ein kleiner, unschuldiger Junge. Ray liebte ihn, doch er fühlte sich schlecht dabei, dass er ihn belogen hatte. Dass er ihm etwas Wichtiges verheimlicht hatte.

„Kai… wach wieder auf.", murmelte er und rüttelte erneut an dem Russen, der ein unzufriedenes Brummen von sich gab, „Du kannst doch nicht den ganzen Tag schlafen."

„Wieso nicht? Wenn Du den ganzen Tag in Urawa sein kannst, dann kann ich auch den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen und schlafen!"

Ray blinzelte verwirrt.

„Aber… das machst Du doch sonst auch nicht…"

„Du haust sonst auch nicht einfach ab und verbringst zwei Tage irgendwo in Urawa, ohne mir irgendetwas davon zu erzählen… Außer einem _Ich war weg_…"

Der Schwarzhaarige stieß einen Seufzer aus und lehnte sich so weit vor, dass er den Kopf gegen die Schulter Kais lehnen konnte, der ihn daraufhin nur aus halb offenen Augen fragend ansah.

„Ich war… in einem Kinderheim…", murmelte Ray nach einer Weile und drückte sich an ihn, als hatte er Angst, dass Kai ihn im nächsten Moment von sich wegschubsen würde.

„Aha."

„Ich… ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich darauf kam… Ich bin einfach hingefahren und habe es mir angesehen, nachdem ich gehört habe, wie sich zwei Verkäuferinnen im Supermarkt darüber unterhalten haben… Und dann war ich dort und hab mir die Papiere besorgt und…"

Ray hielt die Luft an. Die erwartete Reaktion seitens Kai blieb aus. Der lag immer noch ruhig da, hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu warten, bis sein Freund beendet hatte, was er sagen wollte.

„…ich weiß, Du wirst es nicht richtig finden und ich weiß auch, dass Du dagegen warst… Aber ich hab gedacht, ich muss das tun… Ich hab ehrlich gesagt gar nicht darüber nachgedacht… Es tut mir leid, wirklich. Ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen…"

Er erinnerte sich an die Kinder, die er gesehen hatte. Sie hatten in kleinen Zimmer gehaust, hatten altes Spielzeug gehabt und Kleider, die aus einem Altkleidercontainer stammten. Doch sie waren glücklich gewesen, sie hatten eine gute Betreuung gehabt, auch wenn es an allem anderen gefehlt hatte. Dennoch hatte Ray das Gefühl nicht losgelassen, dass er es den Kindern irgendwie schuldig war, wenigstens einem von ihnen ein gutes Zuhause zu bieten. Denn das konnte er wenigstens. Ihm ging es nicht so schlecht. Er kam über die Runden. Aber wie lange mochte dieses Kinderheim noch bestehen? Und was geschah danach mit den Kindern?

„Aber Du hast es trotzdem getan."

Kai schob ihn ein Stück von sich weg und setzte sich dann auf, sodass er ihn auf gleicher Höhe ansehen konnte. Zweifelsohne hatte er alle Ausreden erwartet, aber dass Ray ihm tatsächlich erzählte, dass er in einem Kinderheim gewesen war… das konnte er irgendwie nicht glauben und hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es nur ein Scherz war. Aber als er Rays Gesicht sah und bemerkte, wie ernst dieser war, war er sich sicher, dass es sich wohl doch nicht um einen Witz oder eine dumme Ausrede handelte.

„Ja, aber ich…-"

„Du hast noch kein Kind adoptiert, oder?" Kai schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", antwortete Ray mit gesenktem Kopf, „Wie käme ich auch dazu."

„Ehrlich gesagt frage ich mich schon, wie Du überhaupt dazu kommst, einfach so zu einem Kinderheim zu fahren und Dich nach einem Kind umzusehen. Das zeugt nicht unbedingt von Deiner Intelligenz, Ray."

Der Schwarzhaarige musste in dem Moment fast bereut haben, dass er Kai die Wahrheit erzählt hatte, denn dieser sah ihn mit einem dermaßen strafenden Blick an, dass er meinte, er würde darunter zusammen brechen. Im Grunde wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als dass Kai ihn nun in den Arm nahm und tröstete und alles wieder gut sprach. Aber so war er nun mal nicht.

„Du möchtest ein Kind haben, weil Du es Dir so sehr wünscht. Aber Du hast gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, ob das überhaupt eine Zukunft hätte. Du hast weder ein abgeschlossenes Studium, noch einen Job und willst trotzdem ein Kind finanzieren, das bei Dir aufwachsen soll, das Dich als Vater ansehen soll. Was glaubst Du, wer das bezahlt? Ich vielleicht?"

Ray kam sich so dumm vor. Hätte er doch bloß nichts gesagt.

„Außerdem bist Du im Moment mit mir in einer Beziehung und da hättest Du auch mal in Ruhe mit mir drüber reden können, ehe Du gleich voreilig Handlung betreibst. Außer Du hast vor, Dich in näherer Zukunft von mir zu trennen."

Kai sah ihn an; erwartete eine Reaktion. Doch er saß einfach nur da und starrte auf den Boden neben Kais Bett, er fühlte sich auf einmal so erbärmlich und dumm und vor allem auch schuldig dafür, dass er so verdammt unüberlegt einfach genau seinem Wunsch nach gehandelt hatte. Ob sein Freund ihm das jemals verzeihen würde? Worst-case-scenario.

„Ray…"

Er legte die Arme um den Chinesen und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie er sich nun fühlen musste, weil er seinen Wunsch nach einem Kind absolut nicht nachvollziehen konnte, aber dennoch hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl, ihn trösten zu müssen. Vielleicht waren seine Worte auch ein wenig zu hart gewesen. Immerhin war Ray mittlerweile beinahe so sensibel wie ein Mädchen geworden.

„So geht das einfach nicht."

Natürlich ging es so nicht. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Nichts würde sich ändern. Kai zerstörte Rays Traum von einem Kind, auch wenn dieser sich eingestehen musste, dass er sogar recht hatte, mit dem was er sagte. Die Leiterin des Kinderheimes hatte ihm ja auch nichts anderes gesagt, doch hatte er gedacht, es gäbe trotzdem noch irgendwie eine Lösung oder einen Ausweg. Aber er hatte Kai nicht eingeplant. Im Grunde hatte er das Ganze überhaupt nicht mit Kai verbunden. Es war, als existierte er in dieser Vorstellung gar nicht.

Ray fühlte sich so unendlich schuldig dafür. Er befand sich in einer Beziehung mit Kai, den er liebte. Lieben wollte. Dachte zu lieben. Hoffte zu lieben. Er wusste es nicht. Er war sich auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher, was er überhaupt wollte. Nur bei einem war er sich mehr als nur sicher…


End file.
